


Dennis Sabotages Mac

by Crisp_Winter_Fox



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Humour, Hand Jobs, Jealousy, M/M, Manipulative Dennis Reynolds, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisp_Winter_Fox/pseuds/Crisp_Winter_Fox
Summary: The Rainbow is closed for repairs so their regulars end up at Paddy's.Mac revels in all the attention he's getting.Dennis seethes and plots.
Relationships: Mac McDonald/Dennis Reynolds
Comments: 14
Kudos: 167





	Dennis Sabotages Mac

Try as he might, Dennis could not recall a single time when the bar doing well had not led to some shitty or ridiculous consequences.  


The current ridiculous consequence was the supposed head of security jumping behind the bar (literally) to ‘help out’ whenever it was swamped. Mac’s helping out so far had consisted of soaking up a disgusting amount of attention from the drooling savages currently clamouring at the bar.  


The Rainbow – pretty much the only gay bar in town – was closed for repairs. This was not due to any sabotage by the gang as far as Dennis knew; if someone had gone off and done this on their own, they most likely would’ve bragged about it by now. Since Paddy’s had had a couple of brief flirtations with being a gay bar, the regular Rainbow clientele had flocked there. It would have been great had it not been for the fact that just about all of them seemed to want to bang Mac.  


It was unbelievable. Yes, Dennis had noticed Mac getting more attention ever since he’d gone and done _that _to his body but it never usually happened at the bar, and it was never this obvious.  
__

__It always bothered Dennis, seeing the eyes of strangers rake over first Mac, appreciatively, and then himself, assessing whether they were together. Occasionally, when the person with the roving eye was especially egregious, Dennis would stand a little closer to Mac, perhaps even touch him subtly – his arm; shoulder; back. The trick was to make it seem natural, enough that the eye-groper got the message to back off but Mac didn’t find it weird.  
_ _

__It was, frankly, infuriating that Mac never seemed to notice any of these men noticing him. His eyes were always squarely on Dennis, either pleasantly surprised or, when Dennis lingered too long rubbing his back, his face doing that adorable puppy dog thing that screamed LOVE ME no matter how much Dennis refused to listen.  
_ _

__Tonight was different, though. There was no ignoring dozens of horny drunks, most of them being so forward Dennis wished that they had an actual bouncer who could throw them out. No one could be that oblivious. Not only was Mac picking up on it, he was revelling in it – removing his shirt; incessantly chatting; doing the occasional shot with a group. It was unprofessional was what it was. This was why they couldn’t have nice things; the moment that business picked up, it went to everyone’s head and they all started acting crazy.  
_ _

__Luckily for everyone, Dennis was here to put a stop to it all.  
_ _

__He grabbed Dee as she passed him behind the bar.  
_ _

__“Dee, are you seeing this?”  
_ _

__“Am I seeing a shit ton of people waiting for drinks? Yeah, outta my way.”  
_ _

__Oh, so she was having a sudden burst of competency out of absolutely fucking nowhere? Dennis trailed after her as she took orders and gave people the actual drinks that they actually ordered – just what was she trying to pull?  
_ _

__“I meant, have you seen Mac? What’s he even doing behind the bar?”  
_ _

__“I don’t know, Dennis, you think maybe he’s helping out cuz it’s busy? And, apparently, our usual bartender has better things to do than his fucking job.” She collected some empties onto a tray, glaring at him as she shoved past.  
_ _

__“But how is Mac being a little attention whore helping?”  
_ _

__Dee slammed the tray down onto the bar, rattling the glasses. “Oh my god, Mac’s getting more attention than you, get over it!”  
_ _

__Dennis froze where he was, lost for words. Dee took the opportunity to escape behind the bar. When Dennis pulled himself together enough to after her again, she was in the middle of serving some customers.  
_ _

__“That’s not what this is about.”  
_ _

__Dee jumped, spilling vodka all over the bar. “Goddammit, Dennis! First of all, I don’t care; second of all, what is it about if not that?”  
_ _

__By the time Dennis had scrambled together an answer, Dee had cleaned up the mess and finished serving the customer. He cut her off before she could get to the next one.  
_ _

__“It’s about Mac letting it go to his head and then messing up all of this.” He gestured vaguely at the crowd of people waiting to be served.  
_ _

__She tried to step around him again.  
_ _

__He leaned in conspiratorially. “No, I need to stop Mac before he blows this. I need to sabotage him somehow.”  
_ _

__Dee rolled her eyes. “Why not just bang him, that’s sure sabotaged a lot of women’s lives.”  
_ _

__“Oh, name one woman whose life got worse after sleeping with me.”  
_ _

__“Hmm… maybe your dead cat-lady wife? The waitress? Scores of women whose downfalls we were not around to witness?”  
_ _

__“You can have my dead wife but you are not pinning the waitress on me.”  
_ _

__“Whatever.” Dee ducked past him.  
_ _

__“Don’t ‘whatever’ me, you bitch! It is I who ‘whatever’ you!”  
_ _

__Dee was very plainly out of earshot before he even said it.  
_ _

__Behind Dee, he could see Mac doing another shot with some random guys. Ridiculous – were the customers buying those for him? Or did he just think that he could do whatever he wanted?  
_ _

__At the edge of the group, a twink was writing something on a napkin. A chill went through Dennis when he realised what it was. He moved to intercept it but couldn’t get around Dee’s gangly body in time. He watched in horror as the twink caught Mac’s attention and handed over his phone number. He saw Mac’s shy little smile as he slipped the napkin into his back pocket. It was impossible to tell in this light but he might even have been blushing. If Mac were so embarrassed by the attention, perhaps he could put his goddamned clothes back on.  
_ _

__As Dennis turned to walk away, an attractive-enough woman at the bar tried to flag him down. That was more like it. He leaned on the bar, gave her his best smile.  
_ _

__“Hey there.”  
_ _

__“Hi, my boyfriend and I have been waiting for our drinks for like twenty minutes.”  
_ _

__Dennis’s jaw tightened so much that his face was in danger of imploding.  
_ _

__“Ask the bird lady or the horny beefcake.”  
_ _

__He stormed off to find someone who might be more sympathetic to his plight.  
_ _

__He found Charlie cleaning up what was likely barf from a table with a grimy rag.  
_ _

__“Have you seen Mac?”  
_ _

__Charlie didn’t look up. “Yeah, I think he’s behind the bar, dude.”  
_ _

__Dennis bit down on his rage. “Have you seen what he’s doing behind the bar? Instead of handling security.”  
_ _

__Charlie shrugged. “Maybe he’s more use there; it’s not like there’s any trouble.”  
_ _

__Dennis had an idea so good that it astounded even him. If something were to happen, not only would Mac have to come out and deal with it, but he would also feel guilty for not being there to stop it in the first place. The only question was: how to cause significant trouble without risking his own perfect body or face?  
_ _

__That question was answered when an enormous Neanderthal-looking dude loomed into view behind Charlie.  
_ _

__“Charlie, look!”  
_ _

__As soon as Charlie’s head turned, Dennis shoved him.  
_ _

__Charlie collided with the giant, sending him stumbling forward and spilling his beer. The guy’s eyes were murder as he turned around to tower over Charlie.  
_ _

__There was a slight possibility that Dennis had gone too far.  
_ _

__Charlie fidgeted. “Erm…I’m sorry, man. My friend pushed me.”  
_ _

__The dude placed a giant paw on Charlie’s shoulder and leaned into his personal space.  
_ _

__“You okay?”  
_ _

__“Yeah, I’m not hurt or anything.”  
_ _

__“Why would your friend push you?”  
_ _

__“For a joke, I guess?”  
_ _

__A pair of steely eyes fixed on Dennis for one hellishly long moment.  
_ _

__“That’s pretty childish; isn’t he like forty-five?”  
_ _

__Dennis heard nothing but white noise until Charlie reached him and tapped him on the arm.  
_ _

__“Hey, you know, Dennis, that guy was pretty cool.”  
_ _

__Dennis snapped back into the room. “Oh, was he? Good! I am so pleased!”  
_ _

__He stomped away.  
_ _

__The crowd cheered and Dennis turned to look for the source of their merriment. His jaw dropped. Mac had actually climbed on top of the bar to dance like some Coyote Ugly shit.  
_ _

__Dennis looked around for Dee, no doubt she’d be fuming at being left to serve on her own. Oh, nope, she was clapping along.  
_ _

__What was with everyone tonight?  
_ _

__He needed to find Frank; that miserable old bastard would surely be on his side.  
_ _

__Frank was stood stock still in the middle of the crowd. He stared up at Mac in something of a daze.  
_ _

__“Frank? You all right?”  
_ _

__“It’s beautiful, Dennis.”  
_ _

__Dennis followed Frank’s line of sight to Mac swaying his hips in front of a roaring crowd.  
_ _

__“That? You think that is beautiful?”  
_ _

__Frank waved his hands. “No, no, you didn’t see it. You weren’t there.”  
_ _

__It took Dennis a second to understand. “Oh, Mac’s coming out dance that you didn’t shut up about for weeks. Somehow, I doubt this has the same emotional resonance.”  
_ _

__“It was the most beautiful thing I’d ever seen in my life. Mac…”  
_ _

__Dennis snapped. “Mac, Mac, Mac. Everyone loves Mac! He’s so buff and sexy and comfortable in his own skin, isn’t it great!” He ripped his shirt off and flapped his arms. “Look, everyone! I’m dancing shirtless in front of my shitty excuse for a father – where’s my standing ovation?!?”  
_ _

__Frank’s only reaction to his outburst was to lean around him so he could continue to watch Mac.  
_ _

__Dennis let out a roar of frustration. It was lost in the noise of the bar. Charlie’s plan had failed (hence why Dennis was now thinking of it as Charlie’s plan); Dee’s plan had been no plan at all, but rather a malicious attack on his character. Out of options, Dennis stormed into the back office and slammed the door.  
_ _

__Whilst he was checking his shirt for damage, someone entered behind him. He flung his shirt onto the desk. There was only one person who would dare approach him when he was in this bad of a mood. He turned to face the source of the whole night’s turmoil.  
_ _

__Mac didn’t even look penitent. Rather, his body language was open, face full of concern.  
_ _

__“You okay man?”  
_ _

__Dennis was in no mood for Mac’s coddling. He turned his expression and voice to pure ice. “Why wouldn’t I be?”  
_ _

__“It’s just that you were arguing with Dee and then you shoved Charlie and then you took your shirt off and kinda jumped around in front of Frank?”  
_ _

__Of course Mac had kept an eye on him the whole night. Even when he wasn’t following Dennis around, he was watching over him.  
_ _

__“And, so what if I was? What’s it to you?”  
_ _

__Mac shrugged. “Nothing, I just wanna help.”  
_ _

__“You can _help _by climbing down from the bar, putting your clothes on and doing your actual job.”  
___ _

___Mac’s eyebrows knit together. “So, it’s the dancing that’s bothering you?”  
_ _ _

___“The dancing, the toplessness, the flirting with dudes half your age. You’re forty-five, Mac!”  
_ _ _

___Mac drew his arms up slightly, his hands curling into fists. “Don’t round my age up, dude, that’s homophobic!”  
_ _ _

___Dennis closed his eyes, took a long breath in and out. When he opened them, Mac’s whole demeanour had changed. His head tilted downwards, his hands fidgeting together.  
_ _ _

___“I can stop if it’s bothering you. I was just having fun, but I guess it is kinda pathetic.”  
_ _ _

___He turned to leave.  
_ _ _

___Well, that was good wasn’t it? Mac had listened to him. Dennis had the result he wanted. Mac was going to be miserable and self-conscious for the rest of the night. That would be Dennis’s victory.  
_ _ _

___Dennis ran to cut Mac off, sliding between him and the door. He placed his hands on Mac’s shoulders.  
_ _ _

___“It’s not… you’re not pathetic, okay? I just don’t like seeing all those gross drunks drooling over you.”  
_ _ _

___The corner of Mac’s mouth quirked up. “Cuz they’re not drooling over you?”  
_ _ _

___“No! What? I don’t need… I have plenty of people to drool over me. I’m surprised you’ve been in a room with me shirtless for this long without trying to touch me.”  
_ _ _

___Dennis’s hands had slipped down slightly. He suddenly became very aware of the fact that the heels of his palms were resting on Mac’s chest. His mind flashed with images of him resting his head in Mac’s lap as Mac massaged his pecs. To ‘keep him limber’ as if they didn’t both know that was bullshit.  
_ _ _

___When he looked up, Mac’s eyes were wide. His brows were up and drawn together. _Oh shit _. It was _that _look. The one Dennis tried desperately to ignore. So full of hope with the underlying fear of rejection; like Mac’s whole personality distilled into a single facial expression.  
_____ _ _

___Dennis fell back against the door, rattling it in its frame. Mac remained where he was no matter how much Dennis silently willed him to move. Dennis could not be the one to do this, he wasn’t strong enough. Mac was so resilient – pretty much every single person he loved had rejected him at some point in his life; surely, he had the strength for one last, enormous, risk.  
_ _ _

___Dennis’s hands were still upon him. Long fingers just reaching his shoulders. He did not have a good grip on him but could definitely shove him away. Then he could go back out to the bar and drink until he was barely conscious. Then, of course, Mac would make sure he got home safely and put him to bed. When Dennis woke up, there would be a bottle of water on the nightstand ready for him and Mac would be there to make him whatever he could stomach for breakfast.  
_ _ _

___Dennis slipped his hands a little higher. He gripped Mac’s shoulders and pulled.  
_ _ _

___Mac did not need much encouragement to pin Dennis against the door. He nudged Dennis’s nose with his own, still seeking permission even though it had clearly been granted. Dennis tilted his chin up to bring their lips together.  
_ _ _

___Mac’s kissing technique was extremely enthusiastic. Not lacking in skill by any means, just so much at once that Dennis was in danger of becoming overwhelmed. Then, suddenly, Mac stopped, pressing his forehead to Dennis’s and laughing.  
_ _ _

___Dennis went cold. Was this merely a joke? Revenge for all the years Mac spent pining? Or was he just realising that the reality of Dennis did not match up to the fantasy.  
_ _ _

___He cleared his throat. “What’s so funny?”  
_ _ _

___Mac stood up straight. He was still smirking. “Nothing,” He ran his hand up Dennis’s arms. “I just can’t believe this is finally happening.”  
_ _ _

___Relief washed over Dennis. “Well, believe it.” He ground his hips against Mac, letting him feel how hard he was. “Believe this.”  
_ _ _

___Mac bit his lip, possibly the sexiest thing that Dennis had ever seen. Then the image was shoved into second place by Mac locking eyes with him as he reached between them and undid Dennis’s belt.  
_ _ _

___Dennis let his eyes fall shut, revelling in the feeling of someone else’s hands upon him. His hips jerked forward as Mac yanked his belt through the loops. His flies were undone but Mac did not go straight for his dick. Instead, Dennis felt strong, warm hands sliding up his torso. This was a very familiar fantasy – multiple hands from unseen lovers running all over his body. He had never explicitly imagined them as belonging to Mac, but it was odd just how closely the reality matched up. A hand slid into his jeans and took hold of his rigid cock.  
_ _ _

___A sweet kiss on his collarbone startled him into opening his eyes.  
_ _ _

___“Picturing someone else?” Mac’s tone was playful. Dennis could not bring himself to tease back, shaking his head. He made an attempt to speak but his treacherous mouth released something close to a whine.  
_ _ _

___“Okay, ssh, ssh; it’s all right.”  
_ _ _

___Dennis wanted to be outraged at being shushed by Mac of all people but Mac’s tongue was in his mouth again and his big, strong hand was engulfing his dick and it became impossible to focus in anything save the pleasure Mac was wringing from his body.  
_ _ _

___Mac knew what Dennis liked, of course he did. Between the friendly jerk-off sessions that stopped once Mac came out and the countless hours spent watching his sex tapes – tapes that Dennis had started to film differently once Mac had complained about the angle – as well as the times Mac had watched him in person, he had basically spent the last two decades learning how to please Dennis. The thought made his cock twitch in Mac’s expert grip, his hips thrusting upwards.  
_ _ _

___He must’ve made some whiny noise without realising as Mac began shushing him again. He got in close to Dennis, laying sloppy, open-mouthed kisses against his neck. He thumbed the head of his cock as he did so and Dennis knew he wouldn’t last much longer. He was vaguely glad of that – soon he would cease to be a writhing mess, emotions laid bare. An open wound for Mac to tend and heal.  
_ _ _

___Mac’s right hand slid round to grope his ass as the left one stripped his dick with renewed vigour. Dennis’ hips began to pump erratically, chasing Mac’s hand.  
Dennis found himself whimpering Mac’s name over and over.  
_ _ _

___Mac leaned back enough to look him in the eye.  
_ _ _

___“It’s okay, Den, it’s okay. Come for me.”  
_ _ _

___He did, letting out an awful sound somewhere between a choke and a sob.  
_ _ _

___Mac’s hand slid from his ass to the small of his back. Dennis slipped his arms around Mac’s shoulders. They held each other in a loose hug as Dennis’ heartbeat returned to normal and his breathing became less embarrassing. Mac planted a final kiss just below Dennis’ ear before extricating himself.  
_ _ _

___Dennis hit his head on the door hard enough to hurt. The air was all but gone from his lungs. He surveyed the mess he’d made of Mac – chiselled torso splattered with cum. He wanted to shove him back out into the bar, let all those young twinks see that he belonged to Dennis.  
_ _ _

___Dennis was disappointed when Mac pulled something out of his back pocket and wiped himself off. Then he realised what it was: the napkin with that guy’s phone number on. That was fitting. All those younger, fitter guys without Dennis’s hang ups – the rage, the vanity, the sheer terror of vulnerability – they could throw themselves at Mac as much liked because he only wanted Dennis.  
_ _ _

___Mac tossed the soiled napkin, spoiling Dennis’s fantasy of marching up to the bar and throwing it in the dude’s face. He reached over and tucked Dennis away, refastening his jeans.  
_ _ _

___Dennis couldn’t help but laugh at that. It was so ridiculous and so sweet to have Mac fussing over him after ravishing him against the door in the back office. Like a filthy little housewife. That was a weirdly horny image; he’d make use of that later.  
_ _ _

___In the meantime, Mac was looking down, shuffling his feet. Was he shy all of a sudden?  
_ _ _

___Mac set his hands on his hips which had the unintended consequence of pushing his pants down another inch or so. It revealed even more of his fucking obscene hip bones._ _ _

___Dennis reached out and traced his finger along the nearest one.  
_ _ _

___Mac’s head shot up. His eyes searched Dennis’s face but he made no other move. It clicked into place then: Mac was unsure what happened next now that Dennis was satisfied. Any sexual encounter was typically over after Dennis’s orgasm. And Mac knew him well enough to know that. Well, Dennis certainly hated being predictable.  
_ _ _

___He hooked two fingers into the hem of Mac’s pants, right in the enticing little groove of his hips. Dennis let him dangle for a moment, enjoying Mac’s body heat on his cold hand and watching his abs rise and fall as his breathing increased. Then he reeled him in.  
_ _ _

___Mac’s forearms hit the door either side of Dennis’s head, boxing him in. He stared down at Dennis’s mouth. Dennis let it hang open, sliding his tongue out gently to wet his lips. He enjoyed watching Mac’s eyes tracking the movement. At the same time, he slid his hand along the inside of Mac’s waistband until he reached his flies. He thumbed the button open without looking. Mac’s Adam’s apple bobbed in his throat. Dennis tore the zipper open.  
_ _ _

___He did not go straight for Mac’s dick but made sure to brush past it on his way up to Mac’s mouth.  
_ _ _

___He rested his fingertips on Mac’s beautiful lips until he parted them, allowing Dennis to slip three fingers into his mouth.  
Suddenly he regretted not asking Mac to blow him. Oh well, there was always next time.  
_ _ _

___When his fingers – half his hand really, Mac had a big mouth – were wet enough, Dennis reached down and took Mac in hand.  
_ _ _

___Mac let out a little gasp, biting his lip again to stifle it.  
_ _ _

___Dennis pressed their foreheads together. “You like that, baby boy?”  
_ _ _

___Mac’s only reply was a strangled kind of noise that Dennis felt confident in assuming was a ‘yes’.  
_ _ _

___Mac was thick in his hand. Dennis pushed away from him just enough to be able to look down. He had glimpsed Mac’s dick before, obviously; you don’t jerk off with someone as often as they had done it without getting curious. But now Dennis wanted a closer look. He leaned forward to give Mac a quick peck on the chest, then got gracefully to his knees.  
_ _ _

___Mac unleashed a string of curses above him. Dennis smirked to himself. He leaned in and mouthed at the head. He tilted his face up – mouth open - letting Mac’s dick rest on his tongue. Posing. It had the desired effect on Mac – his breath hitched and he cursed again. He tumbled forwards, resting his forearms against the door. That made for quite a sight in itself – Mac’s chiselled body hanging over him, biceps bulging where he braced himself against the door, abs heaving from his deep, frantic breathing.  
_ _ _

___Dennis froze at the sight of him. Mac was not posing. There was no artifice to him, he was merely naturally breath taking. And wasn’t that just the difference between the two of them?  
_ _ _

___Dennis realised that he had probably ceased looking sexy and begun to look foolish.  
_ _ _

___It had been a long time since college but Dennis supposed that this wasn’t the sort of thing one forgot how to do.  
_ _ _

___He began by sucking lightly on the head. Judging by Mac’s reaction, that was a good place to start. He pushed down as far as he could go – not as far as he would have liked but he was out of practice. He wrapped his hand around the rest.  
_ _ _

___Dennis settled into a steady rhythm, mouthing at the head before sliding down to meet his hand. Between Mac’s saliva on his fingers and his own wet mouth, Mac’s dick was soon a wet, slick mess. Much like Mac himself.  
_ _ _

___Dennis could no longer be embarrassed about the sounds he had made when Mac was gasping and muttering curses a good Catholic boy shouldn’t even know.  
_ _ _

___Dennis felt Mac’s palm brush against the back of his head. If Mac pulled his hair, he was going to get bit. But Mac merely ran his hand through Dennis’s hair in a smooth little circle. It was so relaxing that there was a serious danger of Dennis falling asleep, dick in mouth or no.  
_ _ _

___He pulled back until he was just lathing the tip and looked up at Mac through his lashes.  
_ _ _

___“Fuck, Dennis, I’m so close. I’m so…”  
_ _ _

___Dennis got back to work. He found that he could take it a little further down now, just about to his throat. He swallowed.  
_ _ _

___Mac groaned above him. “That’s it, dude, it’s coming…”  
_ _ _

___Dennis pulled back just enough that Mac’s load filled his mouth rather than choked him. When it finally stopped coming, he swallowed and tucked Mac away.  
_ _ _

___He wobbled as he stood – too much time on his knees, he wasn’t twenty anymore. Mac had to catch and steady him, grinning insufferably as he did so. Then he reached forward to cradle Dennis’ jaw and brush a thumb over his lips.  
_ _ _

___“That was…”  
_ _ _

___The intensity in Mac’s eyes made Dennis gulp. “Yeah, it was.”  
_ _ _

___“Should we talk about…”  
_ _ _

___“When we get home.” Dennis hadn’t meant to snap; the words just came out that way. He felt a pang as Mac’s face fell. “It’s just that the bar is really busy. We should both get back out there.”  
_ _ _

___“Yeah, I guess.”  
_ _ _

___They both moved at the same time: Dennis stepped around Mac as Mac leant in for a kiss. Dennis realised it must have looked like a rejection but he could not react in time to save the moment. Then it passed.  
_ _ _

___Dennis collected his shirt from where it had landed. He heard Mac leave as he put it on.  
_ _ _

___The bar was quieter now; people generally didn’t want to hang around in a bar when they weren’t getting served. Dee seemed to be making a valiant effort not to stab any of the remaining customers. She said something to Dennis as he went by but he ignored her. Frank was sat at the bar still crying while Charlie rubbed his back.  
_ _ _

___Dennis spotted Mac talking to the twink who’d given him his number. At least he was no longer shirtless. Not just that, actually, the confidence that had been oozing out of Mac earlier had vanished. He rubbed the back of his head whilst avoiding the twink’s eyes and saying something that didn’t appear to be going down too well with the twink or his entourage. Dennis though he heard one of them boo.  
_ _ _

___Sabotage. As much as Dennis hated to admit it – and he never would if asked – Dee’s non-plan had actually worked. Not two minutes after sex with Dennis, Mac was a pale imitation of the man who had danced on the bar in front of an adoring crowd. Perhaps he did fuck up the life of everyone he slept with. Everyone was right at some point, even Dee, that broken-clock bitch.  
_ _ _

___Mac saw him then, his mouth shutting midsentence from the look of it.  
_ _ _

___The twink followed Mac’s line of sight. He frowned when he saw Dennis.  
_ _ _

___Dennis supposed that was his cue.  
_ _ _

___He made a beeline for Mac, trying his hardest not to look at anyone else.  
_ _ _

___The twink spoke up when Dennis got close. “Hey, did you tell him he had to put his clothes on and stop dancing?”  
_ _ _

___Dennis turned his best withering look on the guy. He slid his arm up Mac’s back to rest a hand on his shoulder.  
_ _ _

___“Would you be happy with your boyfriend acting like that?”  
_ _ _

___The twink visibly deflated. One of his buddies patted him on the back.  
_ _ _

___Dennis didn’t need to look to know what expression Mac was making. He did anyway; he wanted to see it.  
_ _ _

___Eyes open wide, brows drawn up and in, mouth hanging open in an adorably dopey way.  
_ _ _

___“Boyfriend?”  
_ _ _

___“We can talk about that when we get home. How bout you go help Dee?”  
_ _ _

___Mac looked unsure but nodded. As he made to move past, Dennis stopped him for a kiss.  
_ _ _

___So many audible reactions around them. The twink made a disgusted noise to hide his disappointment. There was an _Aww _from one of his friends. Dee squawked something like “Oh god, he actually did it” Charlie made a curious noise like a skeksis. Frank sobbed loudly.  
___ _ _

___It all merged together until Dennis heard it all at once like that stupid Law and Order noise.  
_ _ _

___Then his head was full of silence and he was just kissing Mac.  
_ _ _

___When they parted, Mac gave a shy little smile before going off to help Dee.  
_ _ _

___Dennis turned to the twink and his crew, leaning on the bar.  
_ _ _

___“Can I get any of you sluts a drink?”_ _ _


End file.
